1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, which contributes to uniform and superior display quality by evenly distributing light from backlights, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used FPDs. An LCD includes two display panels, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two display panels. The LCD rearranges liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes and thus controls the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays a desired image.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs require a backlight assembly, which includes light sources, i.e., light-emitting devices, in order to display an image. Backlight assemblies provide light to a display panel from behind the display panel and function as a surface light source which provides uniform light to the entire surface of the display panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources which emit light. In direct-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed directly under a display panel. In edge-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed under one or more sides of a display panel, and light emitted from the light sources is delivered to the display panel via a light guide plate.
Since light sources are disposed under a diffusion plate in direct-type backlight assemblies, bright lines can be formed. In particular, with the current trend of reducing the number of light sources, the probability of the formation of bright lines corresponding to the locations of the light sources and dark lines corresponding to the locations where light sources are not located is increasing. Furthermore, as display devices become slimmer, it is required to structure the display devices to control light sources uniformly.